Robbery
by TwilighterObsessed
Summary: Bella and Edward meet again in a strange way. Will they kill each other or kill for one another? BxE


**A/N: So this is a new story haha I know I'm ADHD with my stories popping up but I will complete them all. Believe me. I hate when people ditch their stories though I was VERY close to doing that but I couldn't do it . I hope you get my incessant ramblings. Any who here it is. Tell me if you like it cuz if not then I won't write any more on this. **

EPOV:

I pulled out my AK47 from my black bag and stared at it for a second. I had to go through with it. If I didn't Ice would have my ass and he wasn't the kind of guy to fuck around with. Plus I really needed that money. I turned and made a sign to Turbo, shining my gun in the slight moonlight. He blinked a light bright enough for me to see and I nodded.

"OK, Boa. Stick with the plan. Don't get all crazy this time. No one _has_ to die, got it?"

He replied with a wicked gleam to his smile and shook his head. For fucks sake, I hope no one is home. I ran around the back side of the mansion's iron gate and waited five minutes like instructed. I placed my mask on my face and took a can off my belt. I could hear the dogs running towards me. Thank god they weren't barking yet but only letting off low, menacing growls. Now or never. I pulled the top off the can and threw it over the gate.

Within a few seconds the dogs were out cold. I climbed the gate with the help of some rope and I jumped down into a crouch. I was bewildered that the guy had six dogs because in the earlier practice runs there were only four. I had to keep my guard up just in case. I helped Jax over the fence first, then Boa followed. He stood guard, gun ready.

"I'll be in and out guys." I set my watch to flash in ten minutes. "Go." We ran across the yard to the back terrace. I swung my hook up and latched on. Jax handed me a duffel bag and I looped it on my arm. Tugging the rope I made sure it was sturdy and began to propel myself upward.

At the terrace window I quickly cracked the lock and entered. I pulled on my night goggles. This had to be the millionaire's daughters room. It was disgustingly girly and purple. I blanched at the 'don't you wish you were this rich' artwork on the wall and tended to business. This bitch had to have jewelry. I could throw that in real quick.

I scoured the room and something stood out oddly to me. Why would a huge portrait cover one wall? Sure rich people had their obsessions but no one loved art that much. I walked towards the item and took out my knife. Something had to be behind it.

"Abort! Abort now London!" Came a hushed stream from my ear piece. I clicked the button on the mask to speak back to Turbo.

"Why?" I said before the light switched on. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I whipped around. I didn't have time to study the person and just reacted. Within seconds they were pinned under me, knife at their throat.

"London! London! Lights were flashing out here. Some kind of alarm system. You there?"

"We have a situation. His daughter is here. How did you fucking miss that?"

"Edward is that you?" The voice croaked from beneath me. I looked down. Fucking hell.

BPOV:

I woke up in a pitch black room. I yawned. Some how I had fallen asleep. I looked at my watch. 1:25 in the morning. Sheesh. My father's banquet party wouldn't be over for another good hour or two. I sighed, maybe I should have went, but then Jacob would be there and I wanted to avoid him at all costs.

I heard a beep from my cell phone and I read the text message. "Intruder. Bella's Bedroom."

Seventh time this week. Damn Moxy. I hated that stupid cat sometimes. She always triggered the silent alarms since she slept in the windows. I replied back, giving it an all clear. Sighing I lifted off the couch and used my phone as a light. I liked the dark. It comforted me after my mother died. Moxy was one of the few things besides her clothing, memories, and pictures, that I had left.

I turned the knob, opening the door. Flicking on the light, I opened my mouth to call Moxy but my words froze. There was a man standing in my room. I gasped. I couldn't scream or run. I was frozen in spot. He turned and saw me a few seconds later. Feet, move.

I saw him barreling towards me, and the knife he held had my throat tight as I tried to swallow. Finally my feet began to move and I tried to hit the panic button but he caught me and pinned me on the ground underneath his weight. What the hell am I going to do now?

"We have a situation up here. His daughter is here. How did you fucking miss that?"

Wait, I knew that voice. Or maybe all British people sounded alike. No, that's silly. They don't. That voice had haunted my dreams since I was sixteen. It had to be him. Who else could it be? I couldn't forget that voice in all of five years.

"Edward, is that you?" I willed myself to say.

It was evident that it was. The mask covered his face but his eyes showed a stark realization and I was floored. Cursing the day, the armed man yanked me up. He whispered something I couldn't hear and then all went black.

EPOV:

"She knows you?" The voice boomed in my ear.

"No."

"Yes, she does! Ice will cut your balls off man. Just grab what you can and get out here now! Bring her with you."

"Shit."

Yanking her up I asked her forgiveness before I punched her in the temple.

* * *

><p>"65,000 dollars." The unenthused voice stated.<p>

"Yes, sir. But the jewelry-"

"The jewelry is one of a kind! Do you know how much I have to go through just to sell that shit? It's too hot!"

"But sir-" His whip cracked against my back silencing my words. His face appeared in front of mine through my pain filled haze and the scowl on his face was harsh.

"I have wasted so much time and energy on you, Edward." I cringed at his choice of using my given name. "Maybe I should just dispose of you. You always cost me too much."

"Ice, give me another chance." I pleaded. "I know I can get her to crack. We have history."

He grabbed my face, squeezing hard. "Last fucking chance Edward. Carlisle waits for no one."

He motioned for his goons to cut me down. I nodded. I hated when he spoke about himself in third person. That meant his crazy side was out to play. I shivered. I hated that side of him. You never knew what he would do. One thing I did know, I couldn't fuck this up. There were three lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>I winced as I carried the food and water into the room. The shirt rubbing against my bandaged wounds smarted a little bit. Bella sat in a wooden chair, her legs and arms tied to it. Boa sat next to her, eyeing her hungrily. I hated that look he gave women. It always meant trouble. I stared him down when he smirked at me but he relinquished his seat. Bella's scared eyes jerked to mine. Her gag made her whimper muffled. I made sure he left the room.<p>

She looked different now and it wasn't because her face was clouded by fear. She was more adult not pretending to be one like the last time I had seen her. I noticed the knot on the side of her face. I hated having to do that to her but I had no choice. Her nice blouse was dirt stained and slightly ripped on the bust. Her frilly lace bra was visible as was the cream of her skin and I went down memory lane briefly.

I snapped back as she tried to shift against her bonds. Taking off the gag, I placed her food on the table next to us. She kept her mouth clenched and tight. There was the fiery spirit I knew she possessed. I took the fork and dug it into the meatloaf before holding it to her mouth. She turned her head away. I pushed it to her mouth again and hate-filled eyes snapped back to mine.

"Bella fucking eat already." I growled, losing my patience.

"If you like that raggedy meatloaf so much you fucking eat it. And choke on it." She quipped before returning back to silence.

"Fine." I said bringing it to my mouth and eating it, deliberately slow in front of her. Her face betrayed her as she watched me. I knew she was hungry. It had been ten hours since we had kidnapped her and she hadn't had anything, not even water. "Just eat it Bella." I said softly.

"Untie me."

"I can't. It's not my call to make."

"Fuck you Edward Cullen." And with that she spit in my face.

BPOV:

Who the hell did he think he was? Demanding that I eat. I was starving and this room was hot as hell. No fan, no water, no nothing for so long. It was like I was an American in an overseas prison. My stomach growled loudly betraying me and he smirked as he wiped off his face.

"I suggest you listen to me if you want to keep your pretty little face."

"So you're threatening me now? Nice."

"No, you dumb bitch. They are." He pointed to the camera in the corner.

I sobered a bit. "What do they want from me?"

"I don't know Bella, you tell me."

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew, would I? Can I have some of those mash potatoes?"

"Yeah." He shoved a scoop in my mouth. I could tell he was irritated with me. That hasn't changed with us at all no matter how long it's been. I swallowed the bite.

"My dad is a millionaire because he married into money. If they want money, they can have it. Just let me go."

"You know it doesn't work that way. Think about every mafia movie you know of. Is it ever that easy, babe?"

We both turned just as a slew of guys walked into the room.

EPOV:

I took one look at Boa and cringed. I knew what was coming next. I turned my head back to Bella and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and pushed her gag back up. I greeted a few other of my comrades before I turned back to Boa.

"What's this about?" My jaw clenched in suppressed anger while the others brought in a cot, and rope..

"Fun time."

"Not this one. You can't do this to her guys. She barely weighs five pounds." I tried to reason but he chuckled.

"I already have the OK from the boss. So step aside unless you want to be first in line, but then again you've already had her, haven't you?"

Before I knew it I was already behind Boa with a smoking gun.


End file.
